


Are you serious?!

by stydia_fanfics



Series: Are you serious?! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia_fanfics/pseuds/stydia_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles asks Lydia to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you serious?!

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a little drabble series I did set in the future.

It had been ten years since their first kiss in the locker room of Beacon Hills high. It took ten years, two different universities, a rushed confession of love, a break up, a make up, an entire weekend of make up sex, a ripped dress incident at Scott’s wedding, and learning about Lydia’s infertility to get him to this moment.

Stiles wasn’t a very patient man but he’d found over the years that for Lydia he would wait as long as she wanted or needed. At the age of 26 he’d realised that he’d done all of the waiting that he needed to do. Lydia was his long term girlfriend. They had an apartment together, a cat and a dog. Stiles was a deputy and Lydia was working on her Doctorate in mathematics. They were happy, had discussed a future together, had long term plans. A pregnancy ‘scare’ had told them Lydia couldn’t have children and the red haired little girl that Stiles had dreamed about turned into exactly that, just a dream. 

If anything learning that about Lydia’s inability to conceive had really solidified Stiles’ want to marry her. So they would never have that little girl with red hair and brown eyes, instead they had each other. They could adopt. They could travel. It took him weeks to convince her that it was not the end of the world and while he did the ring burned a hole in his pocket. Not yet, now wasn’t the right time. 

Of course life wasn’t just arguments over what to watch on tv or who’s turn it was to wash up. Scott was still a Werewolf, Lydia was still a Banshee. Their lives still included danger and death and running around with torches in the middle of the night. It was because of this that any normal proposal went out of the window. Four times he’d been interrupted just before he popped the question and it was driving him nuts. 

He’ll likely look back at the moment he proposed and want to slap himself around the head a few times because it was honestly the most inappropriate time ever to ask. She’d screamed in the middle of the night and woken him up. It was then that he realised he was always going to be interrupted no matter how well he planned. So instead of getting out of bed to get dressed and call Scott he yelled “WILL YOU MARRY ME!?” Her answer? She threw a shoe at him.

“Are you serious?! You’re asking now?! Someone is going to die if we don’t go and you’re asking ridiculous questions!” And there goes the other shoe. Lydia stomped around in her frustration getting dressed and pushing Stiles along when he slowed even a little. 

When they met up with the others at the location Lydia provided she apologised for their being late. “We’d have been here sooner but my fiancé is an idiot.” Lydia didn’t seem to bat an eye as she went running in to save the day but the rest of the group were thrown for a moment before running in after her. 

He supposed that was the closest to an emotional yes he was going to get. 

That was a yes, right?


End file.
